Good
by redskiez
Summary: There is no shame in begging for what you want.


For KINKtober - Day 2. Ass Worship | **Begging** | Medical play | Watersports

* * *

Obito leaves a final kiss on Deidara's chest, glancing up to watch his expression.

Deidara looks positively wrecked, he'd say.

Obito grins to himself as he leans down again, pressing another kiss against Deidara's hardened nipple. He trails down, leaving a trail of soft, feather-like kisses as he moves.

Deidara's breaths begin to quicken, his chest fluttering up and down like one of his creations' wings. Obito licks his lips and bites down on Deidara's skin, kissing and lapping until it leaves a bruise — right above his pelvis.

Deidara twitches underneath him, squirming and wriggling and making it hard for Obito to do anything.

"Deidara," Obito says.

His partner grunts and the sheets move beside him. Moments later, Deidara stops moving.

"Good," grumbles Obito and he pats his thigh a little.

Deidara mumbles something under his breath that Obito can't hear.

He doesn't bother asking him what he said. Instead, he leans down and nips the skin just above Deidara's cock and anything else Deidara might want to say melts into obedient silence.

Obito pats him again, planting a kiss on the tip of Deidara's cock. He sits up on the ball of his feet, watching his handiwork with a smug expression. He trails his gaze up from the quiver of Deidara's thighs to his hooded blue gaze.

They lock gaze for a long three seconds until Deidara's parted lips catch his attention and Deidara says, "Get on with it, yeah."

"Hm," Obito hums, glancing down at Deidara's drooling cock before flickering his gaze back up just in time to catch Deidara's eyes once again. "Beg for it," he says.

Deidara's face twitches into something akin to pain. "What?" he says.

"Beg for it," Obito says and then he leans down, wrapping his fingers harshly around Deidara's cock.

Deidara scoffs, trying his best to act like what Obito's doing is not affecting him at all. "No way," he says.

"Then I guess I'll hit the shower," Obito says, letting Deidara go.

"No."

"Hm? I thought you said no."

Deidara growls — an interesting sound rumbling in his throat — and kicks his legs a bit. Obito raises an eyebrow and Deidara sighs, uttering a quiet "fine" underneath his breath.

Obito smiles — a wicked little grin — and leans back down, giving Deidara a kiss. "Good," he says into his lips. Deidara doesn't say anything back but he returns the kiss.

Obito pulls away after a while, reaching between the two of them and tapping curious fingers against Deidara's cock, earning himself a grunt and a bite on the shoulder from Deidara's right hand. Obito laughs and then quickly scowls, opting to pretend to be upset instead.

Deidara has the audacity to ignore him. Obito mumbles and pulls away from Deidara, fully seating himself between Deidara's legs to have a better view on what he's doing.

Obito pokes his tongue out, licks his lips a little, and lets his tongue stay out while he reaches out to poke curious fingers against Deidara's balls. Deidara hisses at him and Obito reaches lower and touches the spot that Deidara wants to be touched most.

His entrance is as tight as he remembers from last night. Obito grins to himself — yet another challenge for himself — and presses against the hole a little harsher than usual.

Deidara bites the inside of his cheek, sporting a sensual look of focus on his face. Obito watches him for a while, remembering those times where he'd just watch at a distance as Tobi and he grins to himself again.

He's made quite the progress.

Obito's fingers remain outside of Deidara, just prodding and not giving enough pressure for his senpai to get off on. Obito watches Deidara carefully — he knows what he wants and all Deidara needs to do is to say it — _beg for it_.

It's quiet for a while — just harsh breaths and quiet moans — and Obito's beginning to think that he might have overstepped a boundary, manipulating his power and whatnot. He considers calling it off, moving his fingers and just giving Deidara what he wants — he likes it rough and quick, after all — until a quiet sound pulls him from those thoughts.

"What?" asks Obito, as he had not heard anything.

"Please," Deidara says again through gritted teeth, his hips moving upward this time as if to prove a point.

"Please what?" Obito asks, tilting his head as though he is confused and completely unaware of where his hand is at right now.

"Please," says Deidara, licking his lips, "put one in me, hm."

"Put one of what, Deidara-senpai?" Obito asks.

"You know what I want," Deidara says.

"I don't know what you want," says Obito.

"Put one of your fucking fingers in me, Tobi, you dumbass," Deidara says, "or I will blow your hands _and_ your dick off."

Obito snorts but he doesn't dare push it. He pokes against Deidara's hole for a while before shoving two into him, enjoying the sound of Deidara's long, drawn-out moan as he does. He'd think that Deidara is toying with him, putting on a show just to make him suffer for making him wait, but he knows from the sight of Deidara's cock that he is just as starved as he sounds.

How delicious, Obito thinks. He pushes his fingers as deep as they will go and twists them, his palm facing upward. His other hand rests on the inside of Deidara's thigh, petting it slowly like he is calming a startled cat.

After a while, Deidara seems to realize that something's wrong.

"Move," Deidara says.

"Ask nicely," Obito says.

"Please move," Deidara growls.

It wasn't really that nice, but Obito settles for it. He pulls his fingers out just a little and then pushes them back in, crooking them in just the right way to hit all the right spots. Deidara groans, tossing his head back at the feeling and his legs fall open just a little bit more. Obito smiles approvingly as he continues to prepare him, hand quickening with each passing second.

"More," Deidara moans out.

Obito pretends not to hear and purposefully misses Deidara's prostate for the third time.

"More," Deidara demands, leg tensing and then relaxing — he was going to kick him in the head, for sure — before he adds a quiet, "Please."

Satisfied, Obito pulls his fingers out a little to add a third one. He pushes them all back in before Deidara can complain and then — as hard as he can without it being on the borderline of pain — presses them all against Deidara's prostate.

The reaction he gets pleases him greatly. He pushes down on Deidara's thigh as Deidara moans, arching a little off the bed, and holds him there until he calms down just a little. Then he does it all over again.

It isn't long until Deidara begins to squirm, trying to loosen Obito's grip on him.

"What?" Obito asks quietly, still pressing the pad of his fingers up and making a come-hither motion with them.

"Give me…" Deidara trails off, swallowing a moan as he quivers deep in his bones. "Give me more, hm."

Obito raises both of his eyebrows. "Give you more of what?" he asks.

Deidara clicks his tongue and lifts his hips, forcing Obito's fingers out of him. "Please," he says, sitting up and crawling toward Obito. He doesn't stop until he's seated in his lap, his hard prick poking at his stomach as he wraps his arms around Obito's neck. Deidara presses his lips against his, breathing hot hair into his mouth as he reaches down between them.

Obito doesn't even have the strength to fight him. He sits there, arms wrapping around Deidara, his hands pressing flat against the smooth expansion of Deidara's back.

"Please," Deidara repeats, his fingers wrapping around Obito's dick. "Give me your cock. I need your cock inside me, so bad," he says as he positions himself on top of Obito. There's something sparkling in Deidara's eyes that entices Obito and he lowers his hands to grab both of Deidara's ass cheeks, spreading them wide open.

"Okay," Obito says and Deidara lowers himself. He pierces himself on Obito's dick in one stroke and the both of them moan in unison.

Obito lets Deidara take the reins for all of five seconds before pushing him back down on the mattress, pressing him down against the bed and beginning to thrust — slowly.

It hurts him as much as it annoys Deidara.

Obito grinds himself into Deidara, angling himself until he hits Deidara's prostate again before he changes his angle just a bit so that he'll just brush past it — just close enough to tease a little pleasure and not close enough to give anything to build an orgasm on.

Deidara lets out a sound, a mix between a groan and frustrated growl, and he tosses underneath him, making it hard for Obito to even thrust properly. "You fucker," Deidara growls, fingers digging into Obito's scalp. "Fuck me properly or you're sleeping in the hallway, yeah."

Obito grumbles at him, burying his face into Deidara's neck and pressing his entire body into Deidara's chest so that the two of them are pressed into the mattress.

"Fuck," Deidara grunts and then he stops struggling.

"Please," Deidara says, swirling his hips just a little. "Please just fuck me."

Obito preens, making an approving sound and he continues to thrust once more, shifting just a bit and getting just a little closer to Deidara's prostate. It's enough to satisfy the most imminent of Deidara's needs and he's already a boneless, moaning mess beneath him.

It also doesn't take long for Deidara to tire of the tease.

Deidara's hands find their way back to Obito's head again and this time, he finds it a good idea to let his mouths bite too. "Harder," Deidara moans. "Fuck me harder, please."

At least he's learning.

Obito decides to obey and readjusts his stance on the soft bed, fists digging into the mattress and putting his back into it. It fills the room with the sound of skin slapping against skin and Obito is greeted with a guttural groan with every thrust.

Deidara pulls Obito down into an embrace, letting Obito bury his face into Deidara's neck as he fucks him into the bed.

"More," Deidara whispers into Obito's ear when an orgasm begins to build at his core, a warm feeling fluttering in his stomach that is spreading through his body. "Please," Deidara says, "fuck me harder with your cock."

As if he's not giving it to him every second, without fail.

Deidara moans into his ear again, twisting underneath him as he does all those familiar movements that tip Obito off to his imminent orgasm. "Please, Obito," he moans, a husky voice that sounds so broken and wrecked. "Please, I want to come on that cock, hm."

Obito growls in response, doubling his efforts.

"Please, give it to me," Deidara says and then he breaks off into a long moan.

With a final thrust, Obito joins Deidara in his orgasm. He screws his eyes shut, burying his face deeper into Deidara's neck as he tries to push himself as deep as he can.

He doesn't open his eyes until Deidara begins to complain beneath him, saying something about how he's suffocating him. Obito mumbles something intelligible even to his own ears.

"Please get off of me, yeah," Deidara whispers as sweetly as he can.

Obito huffs out a laugh and pushes himself off of Deidara, shivering when he slips out from between Deidara's legs.

"Good," he mumbles before gathering Deidara into his arms, dozing off just seconds later.

* * *

Hey guys, Red here.

This is beta'd by GrindingV2 and frozenCinders.

An extreme sport: writing smut for a 31-day challenge on the day and then immediately uploading it because it's already 11 pm (UK time) and your beta is resting.

I am also still sick.

I think this came out more as dirty talk than begging but, to be quite honest, the two of them are quite similar, no?

I don't know.

Anyways, thanks for reading and it'll be great if you leave a review!

If you haven't already, you should follow me on Tumblr (redskiez dot net). I post updates, drawings, and cats on there. I will also answer any and all asks, so if you have any questions or requests, you can send them to me through Tumblr! My inbox is always open.

Did you know that I have a ko-fi? You can go to ko-fi dot com slash redskiez to buy me a coffee!


End file.
